Forbidden Fruit
by CandlePen
Summary: After a horrible accident, 19 yearold Bella's only way of surviving is in the hands of Edward. Will he be able to accept her fate?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Okay, I know it doesn't say so, but this story takes place 2 years after Twilight_ _so Bella is 19. I tried to put that information in but it just didn't work out. _

_**Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Edward and everyone else in Twilight, but alas, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_Enjoy. . ._

_-Candlepen_

_

* * *

_

**Ch. 1: _The Accident_**

I never did see the semi coming my way. Perhaps I was distracted, or it wasn't even in my control.

The 18 wheeler slammed into my truck with a force that crushed my entire vehicle inwards, pinning me against the steering wheel. I screamed, but no one would have heard me under the squealing of tires, the smash of metal, and the final, sickening snap of my legs and spine as I was crushed against the car.

It took 18 firemen and the Jaws of Life to pry me from the crumpled remains of my car, and by then I knew it was too late. I was loaded into the ambulance, the sires whining loudly above me, the world a twisted haze as I tried to collect my thoughts. A woman asked me my name, but I could not answer, my body numb and cold. I closed my eyes and whispered the only words that seemed to form in my frozen mouth.

"Edward," The woman wiped blood away from my mouth with a piece of gauze, and assured me "Edward" would be contacted, although I knew that she hadn't the slightest idea who he was. It is that way, when you are dealing with the dying.

At the hospital it was Carlisle that saw me first. I stared up at him, his face twisting back and forth as he ran beside my bed, his lips set in a hard line.

"It's all right, Bella." He told me firmly, even though we both knew it wasn't.

"Edward," I whispered to him. He nodded.

"He knows." From the way he said it, I could tell that Edward wasn't taking it well. "Don't worry, he's coming."

I'm not even sure if they tried to operate on me—but at that point I blacked out. When I awoke I was lying in a white room, my arm hooked up to an IV with clear liquid. There was a monitor on my heart, but the beats were slow, irregular, sluggish. I turned my head, the room spinning back and forth, bright shapes sparkling in front of my eyes. My brain seemed to slip in and out of focus as my eyes flicked around the room.

"Edward," I gasped softly as I suddenly saw him, sitting beside me in a plastic chair, his hand gripping mine tightly.

"Bella, oh, Bella," He whispered, his face folded with grief. I tried to move, to hug him, but my body didn't respond.

"I can't move my legs." I told him blankly. Fear flickered in his eyes, but he pushed a damp lock of hair away from my face, smiling softly.

"It's all right." He said, his eyes avoiding mine.

"Edward," Carlisle called from the doorway, and I slowly turned my head to look at him. He kept his eyes on Edward, who slowly stood, dropping my hand only when he had moved too far away.

"I'll be right back, Bella." He told me, his voice filled with pain.

The world spun, but when he returned, I saw the horror reflecting in his eyes, and I knew what Carlisle had said. Slowly, he walked back to the chair and sat down, this time heavily. Carlisle followed, standing behind him.

"I'm dying." I said. It wasn't a question. Carlisle looked up at me, his eyes filled with distant compassion.

"Yes." He said after a moment. The lights in the room suddenly became glaringly bright, and the heart monitor skipped suddenly, my heartbeat becoming erratic.

"Bella," Edward whispered, his voice a controlled moan. His hand gripped mine tightly, and he looked at the sheet, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Bella," It was Carlisle now that spoke, his voice filled with authority. "What if you had another chance—"

"Carlisle," Edward whimpered, his eyes closing as he gripped my hand even tighter. I was frightened to see him so out of his usual control.

"How long do I have to live?" I asked, surprised at how brave my voice sounded. Carlisle looked away for a moment.

"Not long."

"Carlisle," Edward's voice was now a plead, his hand almost squeezing mine to the point that it would break. I took a deep breath, the lights suddenly flashing, swirling above me. The monitor slowed.

"Edward," I whispered, my voice suddenly weak, soft. Edward looked up at me, his eyes grief-stricken. "Edward, I'm not going to recover this time."

"Bella," He whispered, shaking his hand. "No." His hands shook slightly, terror in his eyes. "It's not supposed to be like this."

"But it _is_." My voice was growing weaker, and my eyes closed briefly, fluttering. My mind seemed to squeeze, then un-squeeze, then expand so much that I could barely breathe.

"Edward, there's not much time." Carlisle warned.

"No." His voice was firmer than before.

"Edward, this is _my_ choice." I wheezed, my eyes closed.

"No."

"I'm going to _die._" The words squeezed out of my mouth with effort. Despite my efforts, tears began rolling down my cheeks, the liquid burning my chilled skin.

"No, Bella, oh, Bella. . ." Edward suddenly sank against my hand and shook silently with tearless sobs. I gasped softly, white shadows passing before my eyes as I tried to open them. My breath grew short.

"Edward." Carlisle's voice was a bark. "It's time."

"No, Bella, no!" Edward sobbed, but I could no longer feel his hand on mine. My whole being was going numb, my body shutting down. I felt peace begin to cover me like a dark, heavy blanket.

"Edward," I whispered, no longer able to finish a complete sentence. The heart monitor was ringing in my ears, but I could no longer hear how fast or slow it was going. I was going to die, with Edward beside me. A sense of satisfaction filled me. What more could I ask for?

And then, amidst a foreign whimper that sounded more like a dog's whine, I felt soft, cool lips press up against my neck, rubbing my numb skin, a tiny electric tingle running down my arm.

"Edward," I sighed, my mind swirling to comprehend these final moments.

"Now," I heard Carlisle whisper, although he may have shouted.

"Bella," Edward's voice, pained but suddenly calm, whispered in my ear. I felt a moment of peace, and I managed to tug my lips slightly upwards. "I love you."

"I love—" I began, but suddenly gasped as pain surged in my neck, an icy pierce against my hot, sweating skin. I felt cold, hard _teeth_ sink deeply into my neck, and then the sudden, fervent pull as I felt blood rushing from my veins, numbness replacing it. My eyes opened, seeing nothing, as my skin was pulled into Edward's mouth, his hands suddenly on either side of me as he sucked deeply from my wound.

I felt his hands on the bed press deeply into the mattress, and then, suddenly, with a loud, painful gasp, my skin was released. It fell back against my neck wetly as Edward lifted his head, panting. The stars in front of my eyes cleared a little and I saw Edward clamp his hand over his mouth, his eyes hungry, ravenous. He stared at the aching gash in my neck, and then, eyes filling with horror, turned wordlessly, his body tensing as he looked down at the faded white linoleum. I opened my mouth to speak, but suddenly the pain was back, only bigger, stronger, fiercer, fiery. I gasped harshly as it began to spread down my neck, into my chest, up to my ears, down my arms. It was everywhere, a fire burning my veins, scorching my skin.

"Edward," I gasped, my arm flinging out towards where he stood, his shoulders arched high. The pain grew worse and I began to toss my head back and forth. "Edward!" I shrieked, the pain suddenly rushing at me with hot, scalding reality. I blinked my wavering eyes at Edward's form, seeing his shoulders shake, his head bent. He seemed to mentally collapse into himself, and as I called to him again, this time louder, he turned and walked farther away.

A shriek rose from me and I twisted on the bed, gasping in horror, in pain, in blind agony. I felt as if my whole body was being burned—I was burning alive! Sweat trickled down my forehead and I called to Edward again, my voice choked with tears.

I blinked as I heard a scuffle, and suddenly Edward was facing me, his eyes wild. Carlisle had him in a restraining embrace as he tried to run to me, his voice a roar, snarls ripping from his throat as he twisted against Carlisle.

"Let me go!"

"It's too late!" Carlisle growled, his voice darker than I had ever heard. "The venom is too deep. It's too late Edward! You cannot suck it out!" Edward struggled against him again, then suddenly, his face collapsing into accepting grief, fell against Carlisle, sobs choking from him as he slid to the ground.

"Bella!" I heard him cry out my name, his fists balled up.

"Edward," I answered him weakly, my vision fizzing out as the fire reached my scalp. My last sight was Carlisle, clutching Edward in a paternal manner, Edward sobbing and covering his face with his hands. I felt tears fall against my burning skin, and I reached my hand out towards him, wishing that I could somehow make the pain stop for him. I gave a weak cry as I realized that it was _I _that was causing the pain.

* * *

_All right, there's the 1st chapter. THIS IS NOT OVER YET! Hope you enjoyed it. Ch. 2 is on it's way. Feedback is sooo welcome. Even if you HATED it, I'd love to hear from you! -CP_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: First of all, I want to say beaucoup thanks for all the WONDERFUL reviews I've gotten! I'm really glad all of you have enjoyed my story! This is the last chapter, but if I get a lot of feedback begging for more I might continue. However, I think we can all agree that it really isn't necessary to go on. I hope you all enjoy Ch. 2!  
_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Edward and Bella, Stephenie Meyer does.**_

_**

* * *

**_  
Ch. 2: _The Beginning_

For a long while I lay in the bed, jaw clenched, pain making my body rigid, fire licking at every inch of me as I tried to pacify my shrieks. I had never felt so alone, so dead. Emmett was right, this _was_ hell.

I don't know how long it was until my angel returned to me, but when I felt his cool hands sliding against my burning ones, and felt his lips press gently against my forehead, for an instant the pain ceased.

"Edward," I squeaked, my voice strangled. Edward stroked my cheek gently and then placed my hand up against his icy neck, the fire tingling in my fingers as I felt his skin, the coolness comforting.

"I'm here, Bella."

He never left my side for the next two days, his hand always holding mine, even when my parents came to say goodbye to me. Later I found out that Carlisle had arranged me to be announced dead at the end of the three days. I have brief images of Renee and Charlie leaning over me, clutching one another with grief. I wished to console them, but my throat was sealed, my eyes only able to flutter open slightly. It made me sad to know that I would never see them again, but I told myself that perhaps one day there would be an explanation of what had happened, and I would be reconciled with them.

By the middle of the second day my mind had taken all the stress it could, and although I never lost consciousness, I spaced out completely in some sort of awake coma. I didn't even know it when Edward and Carlisle moved me to their home, nor when Alice changed my hospital clothes out for some ones that she had apparently bought years before in precognition of the incident.

On the third day, the fire abruptly stopped. My eyes opened, and the pain was gone, the fuzzy feeling in my mind erased. Slowly, I sat up, blinking harshly. It didn't take me half a second to realize I was in Edward's room, lying on his couch. I shook my head and stretched, as if I'd awoken from a long sleep. I searched my memory as I stood; had it all been a dream?

Edward seemed nowhere in sight, and so I walked towards the window and stared out at the landscape, sighing deeply. It had not been the first time that I'd had a dreamt of becoming one of _them_, but never in such detail. Sighing, I lifted my hand as I always did after such a dream to check if I had deathly pale skin.

I froze. My hand was white, whiter than I had ever seen it, and slightly shimmered, like frozen marble. A streak of sunlight shone through the trees into the room, and, slowly, I walked towards it, noticing suddenly how much more graceful my hips swung, the feathery way I glided; my usual clumsiness seemed to have momentarily vanished. Holding my breath, I placed my hand in the ribbon of light, gasping suddenly as the brightened skin flared to life, glittering like thousands of sparkles had been glued on.

Dull panic seeped into my chest, and I pulled my hand away, my lips setting into a hard line. I stared at the sunlight, squinting, and then slowly raised my hand again, the creamy white bursting to glittering stone. Shaking, I looked down at my chest, seeing it fall and rise, and slowly moved my hand lightly above where my heart _should_ have been beating.

I dropped my hand. No, I wasn't ready for that just yet.

My gaze lifted to the forest again and I stared at it hard, trying not to think, trying to gain courage to place my hand against my chest. I had to know. My hand could have been a trick of the light, but a heartbeat couldn't stop. Not for a _human_, anyway.

It took a good five minutes, but finally I lifted my hand, and, shutting my eyes, placed it lightly on the left side of my chest. Instantly, my breath caught.

Nothing.

Panicking, I pressed harder against my skin, praying for a light heartbeat. When nothing greeted me, I lay my hand against my neck. I winced slightly as my fingers grazed a sore patch of skin, but no pulse pounded underneath.

I was near hysterics when suddenly a strange sensation took over me, and I turned my head. I could _smell_ something behind me. Not just _something_¸ but _someone._

Edward.

Instantly I whipped around, and sure enough, there he was, his face worn. Dark purple shadows shimmered slightly under his eyes, eyes that glittered black with hunger. His expression was slack, defeated, and as I stared at him, I realized that the hunger I saw in his eyes was no longer for me.

His gaze roamed my body, his gaze unreadable as he took in my new form. I stared at him with a dumbfounded expression, still feeling my breath catch as I looked at his face, taking in his beauty. He caught me looking and slowly raised his eyes to mine, his face changing into a new expression that frightened me. His eyes were round and large as if he wanted to cry, but his jaw was set like he was angry. I took a step backwards, and his mouth opened slightly, then closed, as if he couldn't bring himself to talk to me. My body grew even more chilled than it was and I felt a terrible ache begin in my stomach as I clutched my hands together.

Slowly, Edward's shoulders relaxed, his jaw unclenching. He titled his head slightly and looked at me, his eyes roaming my face, searching. It took me a long moment to realize that the expression I had seen on his face had been fear, fear that I was different. He couldn't decipher if I was still the same, if my feelings for him had remained intact. His hands twitched as if he wanted to reach out for me, but was hesitant of my reaction.

I knew that he had not wanted me to be this way.

After a long moment, Edward seemed to come to a resolution, and he stepped forward, and slowly touched my shoulders with his fingertips, sliding his hands around so that he was pulling me into an embrace. I was surprised when I did not stiffen at his icy touch; it felt neutral, not frigid nor hot, but pleasant.

Edward's arms encircled me and he pulled me close, my head going to rest gently against his marble chest. A deep sigh ran through him as I tentatively ran my arms around his waist, feeling his muscles relax as I touched him. I felt his hand reach up and push my hair behind my ears, and a moment later he lifted my chin and pulled it up, so that I was looking up at him.

"Edward," I breathed, staring into his black eyes. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly, but he didn't say anything as slowly he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine.

I automatically stiffened, but felt Edward's hands gently run down my spine as, for the first time, his lips moved slowly against mine in a more fluid motion. I felt his mouth open slightly, his lips teasing, and I opened my mouth and breathed in his scent, closing my eyes tight as its familiarity washed over me.

My body went rigid as I felt him turn his head and begin to truly kiss me, his lips dancing over mine as he pulled me closer. Kissing had always been almost clinical with the wary and rehearsed movements Edward and I had always had made. Now his tongue was slipping inside my mouth, running over my teeth, teasing me to explore his own. I felt suddenly the emotion that Edward had held inside be released as I relaxed, running my tongue over his teeth, tentatively at first, then with building passion. Edward placed his hand gently against my cheek, and I slowed, prepared for him to pull me away, to tell me that it was too much. But instead, his fingers gently wound around my hair and then traced down my neck, making me shudder in delight.

For the first time, I was one to pull away, my eyes staring up at his, the grief suddenly lifted from his black irises. I smiled softly, and he smirked, pulling me into his arms so that our still hearts rested against each other.

So it hadn't been a dream, after all.

"Bella," Edward whispered for the first time, his voice cool against my ear. "Welcome home."

* * *

_All right, so that's the end! I've really enjoyed writing this and hearing all the positive feedback. I totally welcome any kind of review-- even if you loathe the whole thing, feel free to drop me a line! --Candlepen  
_


End file.
